Afghanibaluchapakiwaziristán
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Candy busca un sitio para establecerse y hacer su vida, pero se encuentra con que Neil y Eliza están empeñados en no permitirle lograrlo. Annie por su parte se dedica a emprender una importante misión que le da su madre para demostrar su valía en el mundo empresarial. En otra parte Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie y Terry se unen en un grupo de baile que a muchos sorprende. Oneshot.


Hola. Dije que para cuando regrese iba a romper más moldes que antes, y creo que esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo. Candy Candy no me pertenece ni lo reclamo de ningún modo. Sólo estoy escribiendo aquí por mera diversión.

**Afghanibaluchapakiwaziristán**

Candice White, también conocida como Candy, una joven en busca de la emancipación y de tener una vida confortable como dama de sociedad, estaba en busca de un lugar para empezar a echar raíces. Como no tenía demasiado dinero, y aparte se estaba valiendo (por lo pronto) de un humilde trabajo como recepcionista, obviamente su primera opción es rentar una habitación para, de ese modo, tener un sitio establecido mientras iba definiendo mejor su nueva condición, consigue mejores ingresos y va en busca de algo mejor, ya sea rentado o incluso comprado.

Y finalmente consigue un buen sitio para establecerse, y allí decidió mudarse. El primer mes resultó de lo más confortable, puesto que el sitio era acogedor, el alquiler asequible, y además quedaba lo bastante cerca de su trabajo como para dirigirse allí a pie si lo deseaba. Pero su suerte da un brusco giro cuando...

─ Vengo a cobrar la renta del mes, señorita ─ dice el encargado.

─ Pero la semana pasada ya había pagado ─ dice Candy extrañada.

─ Pero hubo un cambio en la titularidad del edificio. Lo han comprado, y la nueva dueña dijo que este apartamento debe tener una modificación en su alquiler, no sé por qué.

El encargado pasa entonces la nueva factura a Candy, la cual se horroriza al ver que el nuevo montó superaba su sueldo más de cuatro veces.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es el gracioso que pretende jugarme semejante broma? ─ protesta Candy bastante furiosa.

─ Eso va a tener que hablarlo con la señorita Eliza Leagan, que ella compró el edificio.

─ ¿Eliza? Tenía que ser. Debí sospechar que esa malvada trataría de seguirme para continuar haciéndome la vida imposible ─ Candy aprieta los puños, y luego toma la factura ─. Desgraciadamente esto no lo puedo pagar. Voy a tener que mudarme otra vez.

─ Así parece ─ opina el encargado ─. Es una lástima, que en este poco tiempo los vecinos se han encariñado bastante con usted.

Candy suspira largamente y entra nuevamente al apartamento para empacar sus cosas. No iba a quedarse allí y arrodillarse ante la arpía de Eliza. No quería tener más que ver con ella, luego de todo lo que había hecho para deshacerse de ella, después de todo lo que había sufrido estando cerca de ella.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Candy había conseguido otro sitio para mudarse lo suficientemente pronto. El nuevo sitio quedaba más lejos de su trabajo, por lo que esta vez estaba en la necesidad de pagar pasaje cuando no lograba despertar temprano, o cuando se hacía un problema la preparación del desayuno. Claro está que eso le significaba un problema uy importante, ya no tenía tanto tiempo libre como antes, pero al menos los vecinos de la zona resultaban ser amables.

─ Señorita White ─ aparece el encargado del condominio ─. Aquí está el cobro de la renta.

Candy recibe la factura de manos del hombro, y al revisar lo que allí había casi cae de espaldas. Nuevamente estaba con un cobro exorbitante de la tarifa mensual, cuando todavía no cumplía un mes. Aquello resultaba incluso más caro que el cobro en su anterior residencia.

Antes de llevarse una mano desesperadamente a la frente, Candy mira al hombre, a la espera de una respuesta que ya estaba anticipando.

─ ¿Qué es esto, señor? ¿Cómo es posible que me cobren como si yo fuera empresaria multinacional o algo así?

─ Resulta que el edificio fue comprado. Creo que el comprador se llama Neil Leagan, y él dijo que a tu habitación había que cobrar precisamente ese monto.

─ ¡Debí romperles la nariz a él y a Eliza aquel día que me fui de esa casa! ─ dice Candy mientras pisaba fuerte y con evidente rabia ─ Esos dos están siguiendo mis pasos para hacerme la vida imposible, cobrando rentas que saben muy bien que no puedo pagar. Esto es acoso donde se le mire.

─ ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, señorita White?

─ Lo único que me queda por hacer: Hacer las maletas e irme.

Poco tiempo después ya estaba Candy con las maletas repletas y devolviendo las llaves. Así no se podía. Candy tenía que irse a un sitio donde Eliza y Neil no pudieran perseguirla tan fácilmente, donde no les fuera tan sencillo hacerle esa jugada traicionera.

* * *

**En otra parte**

─ Annie, has llegado a un punto en que tienes que saber llevar a cabo tus inversiones ─ dice la señora Britter, sentada frente a su hijastra ─. En vista de ello, quiero ponerte como misión que uses sabiamente el dinero que te voy a dar. Gástalo todo, y luego quiero ver que tengas un proyecto en marcha para así recuperar el dinero invertido.

─ ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando, madre? ─ dice Annie confundida.

La señora Britter se levanta lentamente, y luego le muestra a Annie un comprobante digital en el que se expresaba la cantidad de dinero que le había transferido. Annie abre bastante los ojos ante todos los ceros que veía. Claramente era una cantidad inmensa, y no estaba segura de cumplir lo que su madre le encomendaba.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con todo esto? ¿Qué compraré, o en qué invertiré?

─ Eso debes decidirlo tú, hija ─ dice la señora Britter con una sonrisa ─. Sorpréndeme con alguna idea de inversión que demuestre que eres digna del apellido Britter, y de ese modo asegurarás la herencia de las empresas de tu padre. En caso contrario, desgraciadamente no podremos permitir que alcances un alto cargo, o al menos no de inmediato. El mundo de los negocios es muy exigente y no perdona los errores, al punto que un pequeño traspié, o la negativa a optimizar métodos y perfeccionar la producción, puede significar la bancarrota más trágica y desafortunada.

─ Lo entiendo, madre ─ Annie asiente y se pone de pie ─. En ese caso debo empezar a buscar la manera en que pueda gastar este dinero y recuperarlos, o por lo menos dar una garantía de recuperarlos.

─ Exactamente, Annie.

Annie termina por retirarse de allí, empezando a pensar cómo invertir todo aquel dinero que le dio su madre. En ese preciso momento no se le ocurría nada. Tenía que llevar a cabo un gasto bastante inteligente y hacer seguimiento desde el primer segundo a partir del comienzo, pero confiaba en que lograría el objetivo. Sólo era cuestión de empezar a buscar, y hacerlo bien y a conciencia.

* * *

**Con Candy**

La rubia estaba terriblemente agobiada.

Ya llevaba tres meses desde que empezó el acoso, y Candy no conseguía establecerse en ninguna parte a causa de los brutales y traicioneros ataques de Eliza y Neal a su bolsillo. Ya lo había perdido casi todo por la cantidad de mudanzas que había tenido que hacer. No estaba segura de por continuar mucho más. Y como si todo aquello fuera poco, Candy había llegado hasta una zona marginal y muy peligrosa, y muy lejos de su trabajo, lo que la obligaba a tomar dos autobuses para llegar a tiempo.

No había que ser muy inteligente para entender que Eliza y Neal estaban yendo demasiado lejos en su obsesivo acoso contra Candy. Indirectamente la habían tirado al peor basurero que había en aquella ciudad.

─ Porque según ellos, "este es mi lugar" ─ dice Candy antes de enfrentar al encargado del cobro de la renta ─. Disculpe señor, ¿cuánto es que debo pagar para hospedarme aquí?

El sujeto no responde. Por unos segundos ni siquiera da la impresión de haber oído lo que Candy le dijo, hasta que se voltea para encararla, y la rubia se aterra, y es que él, o eso, no tenía rostro humano. Su boca no tenía labios, y su mandíbula inferior se abría a los lados, en vez de hacerlo de manera normal, como si fuera una serpiente tragando, sólo que las dos mitades de la mandíbula no tenían nada que los conectara, y de paso la cosa lanzaba un rugido bastante atemorizante, pese a lo bajo de su volumen. Candy decide darse media vuelta, no quería estar allí más tiempo.

─ S-siento mucho molestarle. Mejor me voy.

La criatura cierra sus mandíbulas mientras ve que Candy desaparece, se rasca un momento la cabeza, y luego regresa a lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy se aleja lo más que puede. Ese sitio parecía no conformarse con ser sucio y peligroso, sino también bizarro a más no poder. La desesperación la estaba embargando. Necesitaba ayuda urgente, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría estar allí demasiado tiempo.

Realmente Neal y Eliza no sabían medirse a la hora de divertirse a costa de Candy.

* * *

**Mansión Ardley**

Archie y Stear estaban pasando el rato mirando la televisión. Habían tenido un día bastante normal, aunque les preocupaba el tener varios días sin saber absolutamente nada de Candy. Se habían enterado que estaba teniendo algunos problemas para establecerse en un sitio fijo, pero ella no les dio mayores detalles al respecto, lo cual no les agradaba del todo.

Pero no podían hacer mucho. No podían pasar de puerta en puerta, de calle en calle, buscándola sin un plan bien definido, aparte que, incluso si Albert y Anthony estuviesen allí para ayudar, iba a ser algo en extremo complicado.

─ ¿Cuándo será que Candy se acuerde de llamarnos? ─ dice Archie, pretendiendo aburrimiento.

─ Ojalá que haya conseguido un lugar que vaya muy bien con su personalidad alegre ─ responde Stear.

Ambos jóvenes suspiran largamente, cuando aparece Albert, el cual tenía las manos en la cabeza, y su gesto no invitaba al optimismo. Archie y Stear se levantan alarmados, queriendo saber que le pasaba a su tío abuelo.

─ ¿Tío Will?

─ Chicos, esto es bastante grave. Anthony...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Anthony?

─ Él... ─ Albert se lleva una mano al rostro, como si quisiera halar las palabras de su boca ─ Fue a tomar clases para conducir.

─ Esto es horrible ─ dice Stear horrorizado ─. Pobre Anthony, lo hemos perdido.

─ Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que me pidió que le enseñara ─ dice Archie ─. Un segundo estaba enseñándole a empezar la marcha, y al segundo siguiente me tapaba el rostro asustado porque casi chocamos con un avión en pleno vuelo.

─ A mí me sigue pareciendo una exageración ese relato, pero sí es verdad que Anthony es un desastre total al volante ─ dice Albert ─. Pobrecita la señorita que aceptó ayudarle. Seguro que su familia está ahora mismo recuperando su cuerpo por trozos...

─ Hola, chicos ─ aparece Anthony, para sorpresa de todos.

─ ¿Anthony? ¿No te moriste? ─ dice Stear.

─ No. Simplemente estaba tomando clases para conducir ─ responde Anthony con simpleza ─. Pero la señorita que me ayudó dijo que no quería que volviese. Cuando me di cuenta, el auto estaba en una granja, y había un montón de gallinas rodeándome, mientras que la señorita estaba a un lado, vomitando como si estuviera poseída.

─ No me extraña para nada ─ dice Archie.

─ Es un milagro que sigas vivo, sea cual sea la circunstancia ─ dice Albert ─. Después de todo, has demostrado ser una amenaza para ti mismo y para todos quienes te rodean.

─ Vamos, no soy tan malo conduciendo ─ protesta Anthony, llevándose una mirada de escepticismo de parte de todos los demás.

─ Es increíble el solo hecho de que estés vivo todavía, Anthony ─ señala Stear ─. Pero por ahora, en vista de que ya has dado señales de vida, creo que es más importante llevar a cabo cierto proyecto...

─ ¿Proyecto, cuál? ─ dice Albert confundido.

─ Desde hace unos cuantos días Archie y yo pensamos que sería buena idea variar nuestras dedicaciones para así enriquecer nuestras vidas, aparte que, de ese modo, si tenemos éxito, podremos llamar la atención de Candy para que por fin aparezca, luego de tanto tiempo que llevamos todos sin saber de ella.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que proponen que hagamos? ─ dice Anthony.

─ Un grupo de baile ─ es Archie quien responde ─. Claro que no estamos hablando de un tema sencillo, y la verdad es que necesitaremos a unos cuantos integrantes adicionales para así completar el grupo... ¿Les parece bien si invitamos a Terry?

─ Por mí está bien, pero sigo sin comprender qué es exactamente lo que esperan ustedes que consigamos con eso ─ dice Albert con curiosidad.

─ Es como habíamos dicho. Sería una buena manera de hacer experiencias inéditas. Imagínense el grupo de baile que conformaríamos ─ idealiza Stear con una sonrisa llena de ilusión ─. Con la práctica adecuada destacaríamos, y más sabiendo que somos todos personas de éxito en el mundo de los negocios.

─ Precisamente por ser hombres de negocios es que nos parece demasiada llamativa la idea ─ apunta Anthony ─. Pero debo decir que la idea que tienen sí suena interesante. Les daré la oportunidad para que argumenten, a ver si de ese modo me llegan a convencer.

─ No es algo complicado, Anthony. Se trata básicamente de bailar ante el público. Puede que al principio sea un escándalo y que la gente sólo nos vea por ser quienes somos, pero luego nos convertimos en estrellas por un rato, y Candy seguramente se dará cuenta de dónde estamos.

─ Suena convincente, aunque un poco arriesgado ─ Anthony asiente, pensando en lo que le dijo Stear ─. Tío William, ¿y si aceptamos formar parte de ese grupo?

─ Lo haré únicamente para ayudar a que Candy vuelva a dar señales de vida ─ responde el mayor de los cuatro ─. Puede que no sea un chiquillo, pero tampoco creo estar tan mayor para no intentarlo. Llamemos a Terry.

─ Eso es lo que queríamos escuchar ─ dice Archie contento ─. Sólo una cosa, tío Will: Tal vez tengamos que comprar una barba falsa, pues pensábamos que podrías formar parte de la banda como barbón. Serías algo así como un Santa Claus rubio.

─ Acepto esa idea porque ayudaría a dificultar un poco mi identidad, y también porque de ese modo no tendré que afeitarme semejante barba luego de que se nos pasen nuestros cinco minutos de fama.

─ Entonces ya está todo decidido ─ concluye Archie con una sonrisa ladeada ─. Llamaré a Terry, y de inmediato empezaremos con las prácticas.

* * *

**Con Annie**

La joven heredera de la familia Britter se encontraba en una zona residencial de clase media. El sitio como tal era bastante bonito, haciendo única excepción a los nubarrones que cubrían completamente el cielo. Pese a ello, las familias paseaban tranquilamente, aprovechando que justo era fin de semana, aunque Annie estaba en una muy seria búsqueda de una oportunidad de inversión.

─ Creo que no fue una buena idea llegar hasta aquí ─ dice Annie rascándose la cabeza ─. Los mejores lugares para hacer esta clase de búsquedas son los distritos comerciales e industriales, no en un suburbio.

─ ¿Quiere usted ir a otro lugar, señorita? ─ dice el chofer que trajo a Annie.

─ Todavía no, Jaime. No creo que esté mal disfrutar de la vista un par de minutos más antes de irnos.

Pero un par de minutos es precisamente lo que Annie no logra tener, pues repentinamente empieza a soplar el viento con fuerza, aparte que empiezan a llover gotas bastantes gruesas, haciendo un ruido tal al chocar contra el suelo que Annie se asusta, pensando que podría tratarse de granizo. De inmediato voltea a ver al chofer.

─ Mejor sigo su consejo, Alfred. Regresemos rápido al auto y vamos a otro sitio para verlo.

El chofer asiente y acompaña a la heredera hasta el auto. Annie ya nada tenía que hacer en ese sitio.

* * *

**Con Candy**

Había pasado una noche bastante mala. Candy había tenido su peor noche de sueño en años, y todo por el acoso de los hermanos Leagan, agravado el asunto por la dureza de la cama y la picazón que causaban las sábanas. Sentía como si hubiese dormido cubierta por una lija desgastada, y a pesar de que le alegraba el tener que levantarse de allí, su comienzo resulta terriblemente desganado. No era para menos, pues Candy estaba terriblemente agotada. Casi estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para abandonar su trabajo con tal de tener unas cuantas horas de descanso, pero no lo hacía por el horizonte de incertidumbres oscuras que se cernía por el frente.

─ Eliza y Neal Leagan... Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas ganas de reventar a alguien a golpes ─ se dice mientras aprieta los puños con rabia ─. El día que vea a esos dos canallas me las van a pagar. Me voy a vengar...

Escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la pocilga en que se encontraba. A Candy no le importaba estar todavía en pijama, igual va y atiende el llamado, encontrando al hombre que le había presentado el alojamiento en que se encontraba, y tras él estaban dos policías.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

─ Señorita White, lamento decirle esto, pero estos policías llegaron por una llamada anónima que señalaba que usted estaba detrás de unas actividades sospechosas...

─ Contra la pared ─ dice uno de los policías.

Candy pensaba que aquello no era justo, pero no tenía otra opción que obedecer aquella orden, mientras que los policías se dedican a requisar el sitio completo. Estaba segura que Neal y Eliza estaban nuevamente detrás de todo aquello, lo cual la irritaba más de lo que ya estaba. Pese a todo, simplemente se queda allí, a la espera de que la policía terminara de inspeccionar todo.

─ Listo. Todo limpio ─ dice otro policía luego de revisar la cama por arriba y por debajo ─. Regresemos a la estación, que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Y usted, señorita White, le recomendamos que tenga mucho cuidado, pues la acusación que recibimos es muy seria, y aunque usted sea inocente, estar siquiera cerca de quien sí esté en esas actividades pueden comprometerla muy seriamente.

Candy asiente quedamente mientras ve a los agentes retirarse, y el encargado se mostraba dudoso sobre lo que estaba realmente pasando.

─ Señor, ¿no tiene de casualidad otra cobija que no cause tanta picazón?

─ Por desgracia no, muchacha ─ le responde el hombre ─. Lo que es más, se la tuve que quitar a la cama de mi perro para proveerle de algo con lo qué cubrirse.

─ Con razón la picazón.

* * *

**Mansión Granchester**

─ ¿Me están invitando a que participe en un grupo de baile sólo porque están fastidiados de estar en la élite comercial y financiera de la ciudad y para lanzarle señales de humo a Candy para que se comunique con ustedes?

─ Básicamente eso, sí ─ responde Archie.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos dices, Terry? ─ pregunta Anthony con los brazos cruzados.

─ Pues me lo tendría que pensar bien. No es lo mismo bailar en una fiesta con una pareja que hacerlo a modo de coreografía en público ─ responde Terry.

─ Piénsalo de esta manera: Puedes tener más experiencias para así contarles a tus nietos ─ señala Albert.

─ No tengo hijos y voy a estar pensando en nietos. Buen intento ─ se resiste Terry.

─ Mejor dejémoslo. Terry anda un poco amargado el día de hoy ─ dice Stear ─. Si por alguna razón cambias de opinión y decides unirte a nosotros, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, Granchester.

─ Teníamos pensado hacer algunas prácticas de break dance y esas cosas, a fin de determinar qué tan bien se nos da coordinarnos en un baile ─ dice Anthony.

─ ¿Break Dance? ¿Están diciendo eso en serio? ─ los cuatro visitantes asienten de manera resuelta ─ Creo cambia muchas cosas. Tal vez sí deba hacerles compañía en este proyecto que me han mencionado.

─ ¿A ti te gusta el break dance? ─ dice Albert alzando una ceja.

─ No tanto, pero es que pensaba que me iban a invitar a una muestra de ballet, y ahí sí que no veo mucho de mí en eso. Simplemente no creo que se me dé nada bien intentar algo así ─ responde Terry ─. Pero si es como dicen, entonces pueden contar conmigo ¿Cuándo empezarán las prácticas?

─ Mañana mismo, de ser posible ─ responde Stear ─. Las llevaremos a cabo en la mansión de Anthony y el tío Will. Puedes preocuparte por traer únicamente tus ropas, pues todo lo demás ya lo tenemos cubierto.

Terry asiente, dando a entender a todos que ya tenían un trato, lo cual les hacía sentir satisfechos. Albert y Terry terminan estrechando sus manos, y acto seguido la visita se retira, puesto que a esa hora se estaba haciendo tarde.

* * *

**Con Candy**

La rubia tuvo otra noche para el olvido. La última desventura que se había sumado a la lista se dio la noche anterior, cuando cerca de allí se instalaron varias personas que, lejos de intentar trasladar sus cosas para vivir lo más dignamente posible, desde el primer momento se mostraron más interesados en montar ruidosísimas fiestas que parecían no tener fin. Nadie en todo aquel barrio pudo dormir, y en ese grupo de desafortunados se sumaba Candy.

Al levantarse tenía unas ojeras terribles. Se le notaba a leguas lo mal que había pasado la noche, y sinceramente deseaba que aquel martirio por el que estaba pasando terminase de una vez, pues sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento.

No tenía de otra que trabajar. Al menos así tendría la oportunidad de alejarse de aquellos malvivientes, aunque pensaba que sería buena idea asegurar bien puerta y ventanas, no sea que a alguno de ellos le diera por saquear moradas ajenas.

Ya estando lista para salir, y estando segura de que la casucha estaría a salvo en su ausencia, abre la puerta con llave en mano, para llevarse el horror de ver a uno de esos nuevos "vecinos" vomitando justo frente a ella, casi manchando sus zapatos, aunque igual la rubia retrocede con un asco incontenible. Una cosa era ayudar a tratar niños enfermos en un hospital o en el hogar de Poni, pero un desgraciado vomitando alcohol y Dios sabe qué más era una experiencia sencillamente indescriptible, y definitivamente no lo era en el buen sentido de la palabra. El olor tampoco era agradable en absoluto. Cierra con apuro la puerta y pasa por un lado para no tener nada que ver con ese desgraciado, pero no se da cuenta que había otro detrás de ella, el cual le toca el trasero mientras se reía con una voz repugnante y pegajosa.

Candy reacciona dándole un buen golpe en el ojo al degenerado que le había metido mano, derribándolo fácilmente debido a lo borracho que éste se encontraba. Pronto se aparece el encargado del lugar haciéndole señas a Candy para que fuera con él. Ella hace caso y se acerca al hombre.

─ Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, señorita White. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo...

─ ¿Dice que no sé? Estos son un montón de miserables inmorales ─ responde Candy con rabia ─. No me arrepiento de haber golpeado a ese sujeto.

─ No sabes lo que dices ─ el encargado niega con preocupación ─. Llevo aquí toda mi vida, y sé muchas cosas acerca de la gente que viene a estos lugares. Esa gente no vino aquí sólo a vivir sin dejar vivir. Alguien los ha mandado aquí para hacerle imposible a toda la gente de aquí, alguien con mucho dinero y con intereses bastante oscuros. Son un dolor de cabeza con todas las letras en mayúscula, sí, pero no hay manera de sacarlos de aquí. Incluso si llamamos a la policía para que se los lleve, el que los trajo pagarán la fianza para que salgan libres, y a los pocos días regresarán para seguir dando guerra a nuestra paciencia, pero si somos nosotros quienes actuamos, entonces la policía vendrá contra nosotros, y los responsables sacarán todas las causas penales posibles para que suframos la peor condena posible.

─ Esto sólo puede ser obra de los Leagan ─ el encargado se asombra ante las palabras de la rubia ─. Sí, me refiero a Eliza y Neal Leagan. Nos conocemos personalmente, y ellos no han hecho otra cosa que amargarme la existencia por diversión.

─ Entonces esto responde a un acoso ─ dice el encargado pensativo ─. Pretenden echarla de aquí como sea, como seguramente lo han intentado en los condominios que me dijo usted donde estuvo. Lo siento, pero estoy con las manos atadas. O se va de aquí, procurando que no la encuentren pronto, o esta gente seguirá aquí, arruinándole el sueño a todo el mundo.

─ Lo sé. Créame que lo sé. La verdad es que me gustaría saber cómo es que esos dos le hacen para saber dónde estoy.

─ Hay maneras, señorita ─ le empieza a explicar el hombre ─. Puede que tengan contratado un espía para seguirla, o bien podrían estar metiendo mano en todos los registros residenciales, a fin de que no haya una sola residencia registrada donde pueda parar sin que ellos se den cuenta.

─ Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría. Vaya infierno.

* * *

**Con Annie**

La heredera de la familia Britter estaba frente a un edificio residencial, con el detalle de que tenía anexo un local que se encontraba vacío. Su chofer ya se había comunicado con el dueño del local, el cual sale a los pocos minutos del edificio, evidenciando que vivía allí.

─ Buenos días. Escuché que tenía el local en venta, señor ─ dice Annie.

─ Sí, es verdad. Tengo pensado mudarme a Italia con mi familia, y por esa razón he puesto en venta tanto el local como mi apartamento. Ha sido una experiencia increíble mi vida aquí. Estoy aquí desde que era niño, pero ya es hora de que cambie de aires, señorita.

─ En ese caso le aviso que estoy interesada en comprar ─ dice Annie con una sobria sonrisa ─ ¿Cuánto es lo que pide por el local?

─ Estoy vendiendo apartamento y local juntos, señorita ─ señala el hombre ─. Supongo que pudo ver el monto que había publicado. Ese es precisamente lo que pido por todo. Si le interesa, mañana mismo llamo a un abogado para que empiece con la redacción del contrato de compra-venta.

─ Ya veo. Puede que no sea tanto como lo que me dio mi madre para que invierta, pero este sitio parece ser un buen lugar para comenzar, así que tenemos un trato.

Annie y el hombre estrechan sus manos, en señal de que el trato sin dudas se llevaría a cabo. El chofer guía luego a Annie al auto, puesto que ya era hora para el almuerzo, y sería descortés de parte de Annie llegar tarde a casa para comer, a lo que la chica asiente y se retira.

* * *

**Mansión Ardley**

Ya todos se estaban preparando para las prácticas y posterior debut. Como querían lanzar su mensaje a Candy lo antes posible, resulta que habían decidido que las prácticas fuesen breves, y que acto seguido hagan su videoclip de debut. En eso llega Annie, la cual se sorprende al ver cómo iban todos vestidos.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso habrá una fiesta de disfraces o algo?

─ Hola, Annie. No, es que vamos a grabar una coreografía que estamos ensayando ─ responde Albert quitándose la barba falsa y los lentes ─ ¿Quieres unirte también?

─ No, gracias. No se me dan bien esas cosas ─ responde Annie de manera educada ─. Sólo quería anunciar que me estoy iniciando en el mundo empresarial y de las inversiones. Estoy buscando ideas para ver si consigo demostrarle a mi madre mmi capacidad recuperando el dinero que gasto.

─ Pues has visitado a la gente idónea para consultar, Annie ─ Stear se acerca a la chica ─ ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?

─ Pues voy a comprar un apartamento y un local, al menos de entrada, aunque pienso que no estoy apostando lo suficientemente fuerte.

─ No te preocupes por eso. Eres nueva, por lo que es normal que tengas tus dudas al respecto ─ le responde Stear con amabilidad ─. Lo que podrías hacer es comprar la administradora de condominio, si es que el edificio que dice posee una, o podrías crearla, aunque esta segunda opción requiere pasar por varios filtros por todo el papeleo que exije... te recomiendo que compres, que así al menos comienzas firme, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado con tus movimientos y tengas claro cuál es la dirección correcta para guiar a la administradora.

─ Ya veo. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar todas mis dudas ─ Annie sonrie e inclina un poco su cabeza, en señal de reverencia ─. Muchas gracias por el consejo. Prometo contactarles si tengo alguna otra duda.

─ Cuando tú quieras ─ le dice Anthony ─. Y si te encuentras a Candy, dile que la estamos buscando y que nos llame, que esto que estamos haciendo es para que se anime a contactarnos.

─ Lo haré. Cuenten con mi colaboración, chicos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, con Candy**

─ Maldición, ya no quiero hacer esto nunca más ─ Candy mira en los clasificados, a la espera de encontrar otro sitio para mudarse.

El problema era que ya casi no le quedaba nada de dinero, y el tener que pagar pasaje para trabajar y luego regresar a casa no le estaba significando ninguna ayuda.

Estaba a que tiraba la toalla en ese sentido. Su estabilidad mental estaba en juego desde hace un buen tiempo, y estaba a punto de perderla, y todo por culpa de los Leagan.

Pero entonces se detiene frente a un bonito edificio de apartamentos, que encima tenía un local al lado. Pensaba en lo bonito que sería establecer una floristería allí, pero para ello necesitaba dinero, por lo que, con todo el dolor de su alma, tiene que desechar.

─ ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Candy?

─ Esa voz... Ustedes dos...

Candy voltea, encontrándose precisamente con quien menos deseaba: Eliza y Neal estaban parados cerca de ella, apoyados en un auto lujosísimo y con unos gestos descarados de burla. Candy odiaba verlos así, pues eso evidenciaba la culpa de ellos en las desgracias de la rubia.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Candy? ¿Acaso los amigos que te mandamos no son muy alegres? ─ dice Neal con total desfachatez.

─ ¡Ustedes no son gente, son unos miserables! ─ dice Candy apretando los puños ─ ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Sabes que podemos llamar fácilmente a la policía y hacer que te caiga todo el peso de la ley que nos plazca ─ Eliza se cruza de brazos, bastante confiada ─. Simplemente estamos dejando en claro el lugar que te corresponde Candy. Si tan solo admitieras que tu lugar es en un contenedor de basura, no haría falta que nosotros hagamos nada.

─ ¡Asquerosos miserables...!

En ese momento empieza a sonar un televisor de un local cercano. Pero lo llamativo de aquello era que anunciaban el debut de un nuevo grupo de baile, y en él aparecen Albert, Archie, Anthony, Terry y Stear. Candy se asombra al ver aquel debut tan llamativo, mientras que Eliza y Neal estaban escandalizados.

─ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hacen todos ellos rebajándose de esa manera? ¿Qué pensará la tía Elroy si los ve de esa manera? ─ cuestiona Neal.

─ Qué barbaridad ¿Por qué dar ese espectáculo tan de pobres y tan indigno? ─ cuestiona también Eliza.

─ Los indignos son ustedes ─ señala Candy ─. Para ustedes el baile público es indigno, pero son precisamente ustedes los que más disfrutan y se enriquecen con eso ─ los hermanos Leagan miran con rabia a Candy ─. Juzgan a los demás por la calidad de sus ropas, señalándose ustedes mismos como dignos por vestir trajes finos, cuando no se preguntan si las personas que fabrican los hilos con los hacen anden harapientos o desnudos. Se sienten superiores viviendo en una mansión, pero que la mansión exista hizo falta el trabajo de obreros que viven en condiciones inferiores. Y también se sienten grandiosos por la comida que ingieren, cuando esa comida llega a ustedes no gracias a duques ni reyes, sino por simples pescadores, cazadores y agricultores que posiblemente no tengan el ingreso suficiente para ellos comer bien. Y las joyas de ustedes no fueron sacadas de las minas por príncipes, sino por miserables que no encuentran otra manera de traer pan a sus casas.

─ Repugnante enana. Ya te enseñaré a hablar de más ─ dice Neal apretando sus puños.

─ Pues vengan los dos si quieren. No tengo ningún problema ─ reta la rubia, también con los puños cerrados.

Eliza y Neal habían perdido completamente la compostura y fueron directamente a Candy. No se podían creer que esa chica tuviera la desfachatez de plantarles cara, siendo que ella pertenece a un estrato social inferior, y que encima les echaba en cara el origen de la gran mayoría de sus lujos. Candy era consciente de que estaba en clara inferioridad por razón de números, pero estaba harta del acoso de ellos dos, por lo que estaba decidida a arriesgarlo todo para defender su honor y darles una buena lección.

Neal trata de conectar el primer golpe, pero Candy lo esquiva y le responde con un rodillazo en el estómago seguido de un golpe directo a la cara, tirándolo en el piso. Eliza se frena, asustada al ver lo que le había pasado a su hermano, y más todavía al ver que Candy va directamente hacia ella. Trata de correr, pero Candy no tarda nada en darle alcance y agarrarla de los cabellos, obligándola a dar vueltas, como si Candy pretendiera lanzar una bala olímpica, y finalmente la lanza hacia Neal, el cual ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de incorporarse por completo. Los dos Leagan estaban tirados en el suelo, sucios y un poco raspados por la caída, aparte que Neal sentía mucho dolor en la cara y el estómago. Y Candy sentía que apenas estaba comenzando a darles su merecido, tal y como debió hacerlo años atrás.

─ N-no... detente ─ dice Eliza en tono de súplica, temblando de pies a cabeza.

─ ¿Ahora ruegan misericordia? Oh, miembros de la realeza, que por tener unos cuantos ceros más en sus cuentas bancarias se creen con derecho a pisotear a quien ustedes quieran ─ dice Candy con dureza, asustando a los Leagan ─. Pues adivinen qué. Los haré conocer el reino del terror para que más nunca en sus miserables vidas se les ocurra meterse conmigo ni con nadie que sea de orígenes humildes.

─ Y una mierda ¿Qué tiene de malo que aprovechemos nuestro estatus para hacer lo que queramos? ─ cuestiona Neal con testarudez ─. Vas a ser tú la que aprenderá a jamás levantarnos la voz...

Neal vuelve a lanzarse para golpear a Candy, pero ella le agarra fuertemente la muñeca y le da un puñetazo en la nariz, derribándolo nuevamente. En ese momento llegan varios policías, alarmados por los gritos de algunas personas cercanas que se percataron de lo ocurrido.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

─ Oficial, esa chica nos está agrediendo ─ señala Eliza ─. Arréstenla de inmediato.

─ Todo lo que quiero es un sitio digno para vivir, pero estos dos energúmenos me quieren durmiendo en una acera ─ se defiende Candy.

─ Lo que vamos a hacer es llevarlos a todos a la comisaría, y desde allí tomamos nota de sus declaraciones ─ dice el policía con fastidio.

Eliza y Neal se aterran y asquean. No querían entrar en una estación de policías en calidad de detenidos, como si ellos fueran simples criminales. La solución que vieron a aquello resultó bastante simple, a la vez que problemática: van corriendo hasta el auto y se dan a la fuga. Candy alza una ceja, sorprendida ante la escasez tan abrumadora de honor de parte de los Leagan. De todos modos no le importaba aquello, pues ya se sentía satisfecha por haberse desquitado un poco con ellos. Estaba lista para enfrentar el interrogatorio que sea.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ...y en virtud de que se da cumplimiento a todas las cláusulas expresadas en este contrato de compra-venta, damos por satisfactoriamente cumplida la operación. Felicidades a ambas partes ─ dice el abogado que hacía la lectura del contrato entre Annie y el hombre que vendía el apartamento y el local.

─ Bueno, entonces creo que me puedo ir tranquilo. Disfrute de este lugar, señorita.

Annie asiente, y el ahora ex-dueño se va de allí, dejando el apartamento completamente vacío el sitio. Ahora Annie tenía que poner en marcha su plan para equipar el local, aunque no tenía del todo claro en qué lo pondría en marcha. Algo que sí podría hacer sería alquilar aquel apartamento, aunque más temprano en la mañana había comprado la administradora de condominio que se encargaba de regular aquel asunto en el edificio, por lo que el detalle del alquiler no era muy importante que se diga. Al menos de ese modo ya empezaría a obtener los ingresos que su madre le había encomendado.

Annie sale del edificio, y en la puerta se encontraba el chofer, esperando por ella.

─ ¿El trato ha salido bien, señorita?

─ Perfectamente, Jaime. Ahora queda encontrar a algún interesado que esté dispuesto a...

─ ¡Annie! ─ aparece Candy, la cual estaba nuevamente con un periódico en la mano ─ ¡Annie, soy yo, Candy!

─ ¿Candy? ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ Annie se acerca a la rubia, sorprendida por la coincidencia ─ Tenía bastante tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas... y no solo yo, sino también Albert, Anthony, Archie, Stear y Terry...

─ Sí, lo sé, y siento mucho no darles noticias sobre lo que he estado haciendo ─ responde Candy algo apenada ─. Es que estaba metida en unos problemas muy feos, y no quería que me vieran en una situación así de lamentable.

─ ¿Y para qué crees que están los amigos, Candy? ─ Annie se cruza de brazos, aparentando enfado ─ Si no puedes confiar en nosotros para sacarte de apuros, ¿en quién lo harás?

─ Bueno, en eso tienes razón ¿Sabías que los chicos ahora andan bailando en público?

─ Todo el mundo los está viendo en televisión. Tendría que vivir bajo una roca para no enterarme de eso, Candy.

─ Bueno, al rato les tendré que llamar para explicarles, aunque primero tengo que encontrar una vivienda nueva, aunque no estoy segura de poder...

─ ¿Necesitas un hogar? ─ Annie se emociona al saber cómo proceder con cierto detalle ─ Casualmente compré un apartamento aquí mismo, y también compré el local vacío enfrente nuestro, aunque no sé de qué hacer exactamente con eso.

─ Pues yo pienso que allí quedaría bien una floristería ─ propone Candy.

─ ¿Y si tú te encargas de esa floristería? ─ es la respuesta de Annie ─ Si vives y trabajas aquí, no necesitarás pagar nada para trasladarte, y tu única preocupación sería estar al día con las cuentas.

─ ¿Las cuentas?

─ Sí. Pasa que estoy en un proceso de demostrarle a mi madre que valgo como inversionista, y por eso decidí comprar el apartamento que te dije, el local y la administradora del condominio del edificio, y tú me puedes ayudar a recuperar la inversión mientras te instalas aquí y te haces cargo de la floristería. Las dos saldríamos ganando.

Candy se emociona bastante ante la propuesta. Annie no sólo le había mostrado, casi sin darse cuenta, aquel destello de esperanza que tanto necesitaba, sino que también le daba una alternativa grandiosa para prosperar. Podría renunciar a su trabajo como oficinista y dedicarse a vender flores, obteniendo así más colores para su vida. Todo había cambiado de una manera drástica, y ahora estaba dispuesta a buscar sus cosas para realizar su última mudanza, segura de que, de alguna manera, no volvería a saber de los hermanos Leagan.

* * *

**Mansión Granchester**

─ Ya está. El video rueda por las redes ─ señala Anthony ─. Es increíble que en tan pocos días hayamos obtenido semejante nivel de éxito.

─ Sí, tampoco yo me lo puedo creer ─ dice Terry luego de tomar unos tragos de agua ─. Y la verdad es que esto es mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba. Sólo queda esperar a que pecosita se acuerde de nosotros y nos llame... ─ en ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa ─ Hablando de la reina de Roma...

─ ¿Diga? ─ Stear se apresura a contesta ─ ¿Candy? Te extrañábamos, Candy...

─ ¿Lo ven? Ya sabía que lo lograríamos ─ dice Archie.

─ U can't touch this... ─ dice Albert por acto reflejo ─ Eh, quise decir que la saludes de parte de todos nosotros, que aquí la extrañamos bastante.

─ Eso ni dudarlo ─ dice Terry con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Mansión Leagan**

─ ¿Cómo es eso que les tengo que pagar fianza a ustedes? ¿Cómo se vinieron a meter en problemas con la policía? Quiero una respuesta clara y razonable ─ cuestiona la madre de Eliza y Neal, claramente molesta.

─ Todo fue culpa de Candy. Ella nos puso en ridículo en la calle e injurió nuestra imagen ─ responde Eliza.

─ Esa niña... incluso siendo adulta gusta de incordiar, pero no es como si ustedes vayan de inocentes, que no deberían acercarse a ella si tantos problemas anda causando ¿Hasta cuándo van a darse de cara contra la misma pared? Pero como sea, creo que ustedes mismos pueden pagar la fianza ¿Para qué me dicen esas cosas? Se supone que su padre les dio dinero y les dijo que lo gastaran sabiamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ahí sí que Eliza y Neal se quedaron completamente sin palabras. No había manera de confesar en qué gastaron toda la fortuna que les dio su padre sin quedar ellos mal parados. Pero como bien les place pensar, todo era culpa de Candy.

**Fin**

* * *

¿No se esperaban esta clase de final, o sí lo esperaban? Me tomó algo de tiempo estructurar bien la historia, y es que el fic en sí mismo es una gran referencia al prólogo de un documental, pero no les diré directamente cuál. Mejor les dejo a ustedes la tarea de ver si poseen la suficiente cultura para saber de dónde surgió mi inspiración, y si alguien sabe, pues que comente y lo demuestre.

Hasta otra


End file.
